Additional Game Content (Current
Current Downloadable Content (DLCs) The following paid content is currently available for purchase on Steam. Digital Goodies Pack (2019–) A "Digital Goodies Pack" was made available on Steam game release for $9.99. This pack includes: * The "full" extended soundtrack * An expanded digital cookbook * A digital map of Delcrys map * Character concept art * A new in-game skin for Martyn * .mp4 "Tales from the Tavern" recordings Season Pass (2020–) Additional downloadable content for the game is planned for 2020 onward, and is currently available for pre-purchase on the Steam store in the form of a Season Pass for $19.99. It can also be purchased in a bundle with the base game (Crossroads Inn - Artisan Edition) for $35.98. The Season Pass is advertised to give the purchaser "instant access to all DLC released in the next year, as soon as they're released". Future Additional Content The following paid and free content (DLCs and seasonal events) is slated for release by Klabater from 2020 onward. Planned Paid DLCs As of November 2019, several paid DLCs ("add-ons") are planned for release in 2020: * "Pests & Puppies" (estimated release late Jan 2020) * "The Pit" (April 2020) * "Hooves & Wagons" (Jun 2020) * "Bath & Beauty" (Sept 2020) These add-ons are predicted to cost $2.99–$4.99 USD. The planned add-ons are described as containing the following content: Pests & Puppies Add-on "Make your tavern pet-friendly and adopt a friend of your choice! Provide it with a place to sleep and food, and it will surely liven up your establishment" The Pit Add-on "Build a secret, underground floor in your tavern, in which many illegal activities will take place. This gives you an opportunity to make extra money, but be careful: the guards are watching you! witness illegal fights on the Arena. Place your bets and hope for the best- hire an Alchemist, who will produce all sorts of "magic potions", poisons and counterfeit currency store bandit contraband and use them to obtain cheaper goods on the side" Hooves & Wagons Add-on "...Build a stable and a smithy's workshop, as ways of making additional profit. Now adventurers can come to your tavern from far away on a horseback, and if you take a good care of their mount, they will surely come back! Bath & Beauty Add-on "...You will be able to hire special NPCs who cure rare diseases. A guest got poisoned? No worries, you have a perfect solution! For a price.. But what if the guests want to stay healthy? You have a perfect solution for them too: a Bath-house! It's an ideal place to relax after a hard day of work. And while you're at it.. why not hire a Vedeta for a nice massage?" Planned free DLCs "Free Assets Packs (DLCs)" are also slated for release in 2020. As of Nov 2019, the free additional content (DLCs or updates) planned for 2020 includes: * "Hugs & Kisses" (Feb 2020) * "Character Pack I" (March 2020) * "Grill & Barbecue" (May 2020) * "Character Pack II" (Jul 2020) * "Crops & Harvests" (Aug 2020) * "Ghosts & Pumpkins" (Dec 2020). Seasonal Events "Seasonal Events' are planned from 2020 onward. As of Nov 2019, the future events planned are: * "The Feast of the God of Fertility" (Feb 2020) * "Grill Feast of Delcrys" (May 2020) * "Harvest Festival" (Aug 2020) * "Feast of the God of Death" (Dec 2020) Category:DLC Category:2020 Category:Klabater Category:Kraken Category:Seasonal Events Category:Add-on Category:Updates